She’s Got Me Dancing
|artist = |year = 2009 |difficulty = 3 (Hard) |effort = 2 (Average) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 1 (MashUp) |dg = |mashup = Only on Just Dance 3 |mode = Solo |pc = Totem Pole to (Remake) (Remade Pictogram) |gc = Gorse to Jaffa-Tulip Tree (Remake) |lc = Blue (JDW2) Red-Orange (Remake) |pictos = 108 (JD3/JDW2) 121 (Remake) 63 (MashUp) |nowc = GotMeDancing |audio = |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche |image = JD3= |-|Wii2= |-|Remake= |-|-||name = She's Got Me Dancing |dura= 3:32 |kcal= 24}}"She's Got Me Dancing" 'by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with orange frizzy hair. He is wearing an orange and black checkered shirt with a light blue collar, black sequin pants, green and yellow shoes, and aqua blue reading glasses. Remake The coach remains relatively similar in the remake, just slightly brighter. However, he now transforms during the night-time scenes. During those scenes, his colors are inverted (but his pants remain unchanged). When he transitions, he can be seen in a very faint shade of blue and purple. GotMeDancing Coach.png|Original Gotmedancing_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background The background is outside during a camp-out with a recreational vehicle in the back of the dancer. There is also a Disco Hub in the far back near some tents. When the dancer 'drums', stars in shades of bright colors appear on the ground. Remake In the remake, the routine takes place in a hill near a campsite, similar to the original. The background looks as if it was folded with origami paper. It switches between a day and night scene; during the day, the background is bright and green. The mountains in the background can be seen in a shade of tan brown, some blue rocks can be seen, direction arrows can be seen near the dancer and little camp buildings can be seen in the far background. White clouds and a yellow sun can also be seen in the sky. At night, the entire background takes on a dark blue 'filter' and the arrows and buildings shine up neon-style. The summits of the mountains also glow. The moon, as well as comets shooting from the sky, also appear. The stars from the original background also appear when the dancer 'drums'. During the part before the chorus, both backgrounds switch for a few seconds. When the chorus hits, the day scene comes out and some beavers can be seen appearing behind the rocks. Note that each scene switch involves triangles breaking out, and moving to form the next scene. Mashup ''She's Got Me Dancing has an unlockable Mashup on Just Dance 3. Dancers *She's Got Me Dancing ''' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''She's Got Me Dancing '' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''She's Got Me Dancing '' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''I Want You Back'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' GM *''D.A.N.C.E'' *''Hey Girl Hey Boy'' *''She's Got Me Dancing '' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''I Want You Back'' *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' *''Holiday'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''She's Got Me Dancing '' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''I Want You Back'' *''Move Your Feet '' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' ''' Gold Moves Classic There are 3 '''Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise both of your hands up to your head. Gold Move 3: Move your right hand to the side of your head and have your left hand out. Gotmedancing gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 SGMD GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game shesgotmedancinlastgm.png|Gold Move 3 SGMD GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Raise both of your hands up to your head. (She's Got Me Dancing) Gotmedancing gm 1.png|Gold Move Appearances in Mashups She's Got Me Dancing is featured in the following Mashups: * Blame It on the Boogie * Candy * ''Chiwawa''' (Nerds)' * Da Funk * Disturbia * ''Follow The Leader'' * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * Never Gonna Give You Up * Prince Ali * Rich Girl * Stuck On A Feeling '(Suit Up!)' * #thatPOWER * Troublemaker * Uptown Funk (Behind the Scenes) Captions She's Got Me Dancing appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: * Clap Dance * Double Walk * Fashion Snap * Nice Guy Serenade * Party In My Head * Pop Walk * Sparkle 'N' Snap * Step In Style * Too Eccentric For You Trivia * In the Da Funk Mashup, the dancer's Pictogram color is changed from orange to dark blue. **Additionally, in the same Mashup and other Mashups, a green football shoe and water bottle appear and they get punched away by the coach during his appearances. This does not happen in the actual routine, nor does it happen in the remake. * The dancer resembles the dancers from Jerk It Out and P4 from You're the First, the Last, My Everything in terms of facial features. * The coach's frizzy hair also resembles of Jerk It Out and P4 of You're the First, the Last, My Everything. * This dancer appears in the background of Uptown Funk, along with many other coaches. * In the Mashup, some pictograms from Holiday are removed. * Some time after the song's release on , two pictograms from the remake were removed and replaced with new ones, as the pictograms were slightly incorrect, since they represent their moves in reversed positions. * In the square and coach selection image, there is an error where the coach's hand with the bracelet (which is the left hand) has the glove on the said hand. This is later fixed in the remake images. * Along with Party Rock Anthem, this song does not appear in the Just Dance 3 Search section on for . * In the remake, all of the pictograms for the moves when the dancer turns blue have been remade in style. All of the red -styled pictograms have been reused. ** However, in the pictogram sprite, a red pictogram in style can be seen. This is the only red pictogram that was remade in style. Gallery Game Files shegotmellal.png|''Shes's Got Me Dancing'' Gotmedancingmashup.png|''She's Got Me Dancing'' (Mashup) Gotmedancing.jpg|''She's Got Me Dancing'' (Remake) gotmedancing_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover She's Got Me Dancin' JD4 Avatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 4 49 2.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 assdsadsa.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20049.png|Golden avatar 30049.png|Diamond avatar gotmedancing_pictos.png|Pictograms Gotmedancing pictosUpdated.png|Pictograms (Updated) SGMD.png|Coach extraction In-Game Screenshots ShesgotmeMenu.png|''She's Got Me Dancing'' on the Just Dance 3 menu ThS0UF95SF.jpg|Gameplay Beta Elements got me dancing beta pictos 1 2 3.png|Beta Pictograms 1, 2 and 3 got me dancing beta picto 4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 Others Gotmedancing_scraped_pictos.png|Pictos that were later removed GotmeDancingnewpictos.png|Two pictos that replaced the scrapped ones circle01_coach05.png|The coach texture in mashup background Videos Official Music Video Tommy Sparks - She's Got Me Dancing (Music video) Teasers Just Dance 3 - She's Got Me Dancing Wii footage EUROPE Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 3 - She's Got Me Dancing Just Dance Wii 2 She's Got Me Dancing 5 stars wii on wii u She's Got Me Dancing JDNOW Just Dance Unlimited - She's Got Me Dancing Just Dance Unlimited - Shes Got Me Dancing by Tommy Sparks She's Got Me Dancing - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Just_Dance_3_Dance_Mashup_She's_Got_Me_Dancing Extractions EXTRACT! She's Got Me Dancing - Tommy Sparks Just Dance 3 Just Dance Now She’s Got Me Dancing (Remake) Extraction (Greenscreen) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Mehdi Kerkouche